Destiny said otherwise
by AboMakea
Summary: They both had it rough. They were both vampires yet one just wouldn't except that fact until he was at gun point with the only thing keeping him alive. They were never meant to be but Destiny said otherwise. Sorry if i don't update sooner LoLz!
1. Intro

**HI! I started reading Vampire knight and i fell in LOVE with it after i read the first chapter and when i read the second book i fell in love with ZerroxYuuki!**

**Enjoy this story and i hope i get reviews otherwise im gonna cry**

**Diclaimer: Though i wish i did, I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p><em>Blood...<em>

_It's redness all everywhere..._

_Bodies surrounded me..._

_Their blood seemed like ice as it froze to my body..._

_A dark figure..._

_Handsome...yet feral..._

_The blood of my family covering his facial features..._

_He bent down to my level..._

_Leaning closer to to my neck..._

_but then i pulled the trigger._

_He fell to the ground._

_Death had consumed him and I..._

_Had achieved_

**Revenge.**

* * *

><p>That event happened almost fifteen years ago but i remember it like yesterday.<p>

The cold wind blowing my hair to the side, the front tresses flowing in front of my face.

I loved the cold, it made me feel alive, like i'm i didn't die all those years but in truth i did.

Inside.

My name is Yuuki Kuran

I am a pure blood vampire.

My entire family was wiped away by my older brother and uncle when i was a mere child.

I made my first kill that day but now my brother is after me.

Along with the majority of the vampire society.

You see, although i'm a pure blood...

**_I hunt my own kind._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know...<em>**

_Sob...Sob... So sad..._

Aaaaaannnnnnnnd Short... Well get over it.


	2. Day 1

**HI! I edited it because of a review I received on my other story. So I'm gonna try and do my best to write up to a **_teachers_** expectations. LoLz Well any way lets get to the story.**

* * *

><p>In a huge castle, somewhere in the middle of the forest, a large man was dragging an object like a sack of potato. He climbed stairs, walked halls and finally to an expensive looking door with a golden door nob. The bulky man dropped the object and let it flop to the ground with a thud. The man knocked on the door twice and waited for a responce. A quiet but firm 'enter' was heard and the man bent down to pick up the object.<p>

A kick came from behind his head and the object jumped up and started to sprint away from the large man. The man stumbled down a flight of stairs before he was consummed by darkness once again.

Slowly opening his eyes he looked around the dark room, the only light coming from the pathetic bared hole in the wall they call windows. He tried to move but found that he was chained close to the wall, he struggled against the chains for a few moments before he was silenced by a loud clanking as the doors opened revealing a pure blood vampire known as Kuran Kaname.

"Kiyru Zero. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He said as he slowly walked over to the white haired adult, watching him like a predator would with its prey.

"What do you want with me Kaname." He said monotonically as he watched the vampire stalk towards him.

"Your going to help me find my sister" Kaname said nearing dangerously close to the adults ear and with a quit inhale of breath Kaname sunk his fangs in zeros neck and let him drown in darkness as unconsciousness enveloped him.

**Some where near the forest...**

_'I can smell blood...'_ Yuuki thought lifting her head, to try and track the smell, she caught a familiar scent and straight away turned down a dirt road that lead into the forest.

She was wearing tight black pants that went into black high heel boots that ended just below her knees and a tight leather jacket that was open and showing off her small womanly curves as it flew back with the wind and a plain blood red shirt underneath her jacket. She had two guns on each leg and her Artemis hidden in her boot.

_'This scent is very familiar. I think I should talk to Ichiru about this.'_ She thought and continued down the dirt road. About a kilometre away from the nearest clearing she hoped off her motorbike and parked it behind a tree and continued her short journey on foot. When she came into the clearing she sensed her families castle that she escaped all those years ago. She continued into the yard and walked through the front doors.

When inside she made sure the the doors made no sound as it closed and reached down her leg to grab a anti-vampire gun. She slowly climbed down the stairs for a bit then when she deemed it safe she sprinted to the dungeon of the castle to a large cell with a small opening for a peek hole.

Yuuki felt the door for vibrations in the room and was very aware that there was a dangerous presence in the room. She also sensed her butterfly pendant that her mother had given her when she was younger. It was supposed to keep her powers in control and hidden from sensor vampires that wanted her but she had lost it a few years back when her brother had came after her.

_**Flash back**_

_Yuuki was in the Laboratory while her white haired friend Ichiru tended to her recent injuries. The seventeen year old brunet winced as Ichiru used the metal tweezers to remove a bullet in her shoulder that she had received from the city police officer when she killed a few vampires. They had thought she killed a human and shot at her when she made a dash for her motorbike._

_A young woman also known as Yuri ran in the Lab with fear sketched on her face. _

_"Yuuki! A pure blood is here, he says he wants you!" She said trying to catch her breath. Ichiru immediately went to get bandages but Yuuki had already got up and left._

_'that girl...'_ _He thought as he ran to help get the humans away from the Vampire. Yuuki ran outside wearing nothing but her black sports bra and black cargo shorts. She had her anti-vampire gun in her hand and was running with her vampire speed to the centre of the village where she sensed her brother. She finally made it to her brother and glared at where she guessed he was with all her fury. She was not gonna enjoy this._

_"My, my, my Yuuki... You looking beautiful as ever. and those eyes are just as beautiful as they were all thos-"_

_"What do you want Kaname." She cut him off pointing her gun at him._

_"That gun is very dangerous Yuuki, you should be careful with it." He chuckled in a mocking manner walking to the side as if to wander around her. "As for what I want? I'm pretty sure you know what I want Yuuki" He said getting serious as he stopped and glared at her. "Lets just see how much you've improved with those eyes of yours. And with that, they battled it out._

_By the end of the fight Yuuki was on panting and holding her shoulder that had started bleeding again. Kaname had scratches and bruises forming all over his body. Back up had come just now and Kaname was now thinking of what he should do. Run? Or get what he came for. He chose to run but not before showing Yuuki, a beautiful pendant that he had stolen from her during their fight._

_Yuuki was about to run after him but was held back by Ichiru as he looked at her with seriousness in his eyes and dragged her off the fix her injuries. The whole village had moved under ground after that and were never found by the Vampires._

**_End Of Flashback._**

She sprinted in the room and clasped the pendent in her hand and carefully put it in her pocket. She felt the presence watching her and slowly lifted gun at the man

"What are you doing here." She stated as she looked up with no emotion showing on face, not a single flicker of emotion in her eyes. This man. She remembered him from Ichiru, his name was Zero. Ichiru's twin sibling. She would have to ask Ichiru later about it. The man in front of her was wearing a black singlet under a grey, high collar grey jacket that was open and black jeans that had a chain connecting to the legendary bloody rose. He also had black converse's.

"I was captured." He said as he looked over her and at the weapons strapped around her legs. He also noticed she had the legendary Artemis. She slowly got lowered her gun and walked past him but not with out reaching and grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room and down the stairs. He stumbled on the stairs as the girl next to him went faster then his usual speed. She was so small and fragile looking she was pretty strong.

"Where are you taking me woman." He said a bit angry about being dragged by a girl. She just stayed silent and contiued to drag him until they reached the top of the stairs. She then sprinted towards the door and flung it open. Zero was releived to finally be able to breath fresh air but he didn't get to enjoy it long because the fresh air was forced out of his lungs when the girl practically tackled him to the ground.

Gun shots could be heard and a lot of poofs could be heard. Zero looked up to the girl as she was crouching over him with two guns in her hands. One of her legs were stretched over his stomach while she was sitting on her other heel that was on the opposite side of his stomach.

"Grab you gun and help me. Your a vampire hunter too aren't you?" She stated and jumped of him and kicked two vampires in the head with one swing of her leg. She landed on another ones shoulder and shoot him once in the head.

Zero watched the girl move in awe as she practically sawed through the air. She threw both her guns in the air and kicked three vampires in the head with one swipe and caught both her guns upside down and started to shoot at them with her pinkie finger. Once she killed them all she strapped her guns on both legs and walked up to Zero. She looked up at him when she was standing infront of him and simply looked at him.

Then she did something unexpectedly an punched him in the guts and walked behind a tree. Zero was crouching and clutching his stomach.

"Why would you do that?" He demanded, any other person would have been scared by his tone but the girl just glared at the ground in front of her.

"You deserved it." She said as she hoped on her bike. "Now get on or I'll drag you." Zero just stared at the bike. It was a 2011 Kawasaki ninja 1000 one of the fastest motorbikes in the world. He walked over and swung his leg over the seat while holding her shoulders which were extremely thin and felt like they would break if he held them too tight.

Yuuki revved with full force which made the front of the bike go up in a wheely and Zero immediately wrapped his arms around her small waist as they flew along the road. Zero just sighed as the mysterious girl in front of him kept her eyes on the road.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked

"I can't tell you where we're going because there are vampires around here. Wait till I say were safe" She said and continued to drive. Zero looked behind them and saw vampires coming out from behind trees that were next to the road. Slowly Zero's eye began to droop close as he fought the urge to sleep. It wasn't till long that Yuuki felt Zero's head on her shoulder and quiet snores. She let a small sigh escape her lips.

_'What am I going to do with you.'_ She thought.

A few hours later. Yuuki stopped on her bike and put the stand down so it would help her hold Zero up. She slowly turned around and held Zeros shoulder and shook him a little. It seemed that he had some good reflexes because not a sceond later, she was on the ground with both hands above her head and a boy straddling her hips. But she didn't even look affected.

"We're here. Now get off me" She stated as Zero climbed off her and help her up but he didn't know how light she was and she crashed into his chest. Zero unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist. Zero looked down as the girl slowly lifted her eyes to meet his but they weren't looking directly into his eyes. His breath hitched when he looked at her wide, beautiful, deep eyes filed with wisdom but there was something else but he couldn't put his finger on it. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but Yuuki looked indifferent and moved away.

"Your wasting my time. Hurry up and get inside." She said as she walked into the run down shack. Zero entered and saw nothing but darkness. Then he felt the ground below them suddenly drop and light up. He looked over to the girl next to him as she just stood there with her long brown hair lifting up like it was spiders legs and staring in front of her. Then the pressure started to get stronger and because the girl was so light she started to lift into the air but she still looked in front of her.

Zero was pretty sure she would just float away but then the pressure started to go away and then imediately stop that made her hair go back down and cover her face and bits of her body. She then walked to a wall and lifted her hand so it was just above her and there seemed to be a scan there as she pressed her hand against it and was granted access. She walked in and to another door and scanned her hand again and there were doors and then a whole lot of bolts, doors and metal belts opened and allowed them to get in.

"Tight security." Zero said as he walked through the doors and watched as they shut immediately behind him.

"We do it for a good cause." The girl said as Zero turned around to only to meet the sight of a huge village with lots of humans and a lot more room to spare. The girl started walking when she heard him walk behind her. They walked for a long time, Zero looking around as the village lived life like they were in a peaceful world. The girl just looked forward, not even paying attention to her surroundings. They walked and walked until they came to a huge building.

The girl walked in and made her way to the elevator stood there. When the doors closed the once again dropped to the last floor. When the doors opened Zero was greeted by computers and chemicals. A man was standing there. He slowly turned around and looked up. He stood there for a moment then dropped the plate of food he was about to eat on the ground.

"I-Ichiru."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm sorry you had read the same chapter but i DO hope enjoyed this chapter more then the other one. I added a few things so it would be a little interesting and it will get even more interesting through the entire book i promise.<strong>

**Okay so here are some points that you might want/need to know.**

**1. Zero doesn't know who Yuuki is at the moment so thats why i kept writing "The girl"**

**2. There is a suprise in the next chapter(s) but i'm giving off hint through this chapter.**

**3. Yuuki is a bit ooc but its for a good reason and you'll understand the more you read.**

**Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sayonara**


	3. NEW SHOES!

**I am sooo sorry i haven't updated since like FOREVER but i'm gonna make it up to yous! I'm gonna add a bit of different scenes and fighting moves that i've gotten from different Xbox games and movies so don't be surprised if you read something familiar.**

* * *

><p>Zero simply stared in disbelief at his younger brother. Ichiru didn't look away either. The two brothers almost completely forgot about their companion until she desided she didn't like to be ignored and grunted.<p>

"How is your new weapon coming along Ichiru? I can't wait to test it." The girl said after a while, almost scaring the daylights out of the two brothers who only just snapped out of there daze.

"It's coming along great Yuuki," Ichiru smiled. _'Yuuki huh?...suits her...'_ Came Zeros thoughts as he turned and looked at her. she wasn't looking at either of them and her eyes looked dazed and far seeing as they stared at the distant space "I've actually just added the finishing touches, would you like to try it out now?"

Zero could see the small smile gracing Yuuki's lips ever so slightly because it was gone and he followed to two out. He walked up behind Ichiru and fell into step beside him. The small girl infront of him seemed to know he wanted to talk to his brother as she increased her pace. Zero looked at his brother who was exactly the same height as him and breathed in.

"So you've been here all this time?" There. He said it. Ichiru smiled as he if he knew this was coming.

"No. I've only been here for a few years. You can thank Yuuki for that." Zero remained silent as he faced forward to glance at the girl in front of them.

"How does she come into this?" Zero asked frowning slightly. "Where were you before you came here?"

"I was kidnapped by Shizuka Hio and kept as a prisoner for a few years. Yuuki killed her and rescued me and we have been acquaintances since." Came his twins reply.

"Acquaintances?" Zero asked, confused.

"Yuuki is a very... conservative girl. She doesn't let people get close to her." Ichiru chuckled. "She has people who care for her deeply and even an adoptive father, but she chooses to avoid getting close to people. No ones even has clues as to why but maybe she just doen't care."

"I can hear you." The small girl stated. "It's impolite to speak about people behind their backs. Quite literally too." Ichiru chuckled as they finally got to a large indoor field with people practising on dummies and what not. As they passed, the majority of the people bowed to Yuuki but she acted as if they were not there. _'Cold...Even for me...'_ Zero thought. They stopped in front of three dummies and a small crowd gathered as Yuuki continued to walk forward. Zero noticed a metal case and silently wondered what was inside. Yuuki unlocked the two buckles on the sides and opened it. Inside were, strangely enough, a pair of Black shoes and two small hand guns of the same colour.

Yuuki sat on the bench provided and pulled on the shoes before tightly knotting the laces. Then she made he way to the case again. Zero couldn't see her face but he knew she was smirking. Suddenly she threw the guns in the air before leaning forwards and flipping into a handstand. She leaned to one side as one of the guns slid and caught onto one of the shoes and leaned to the other side before the other gun did the same. As she pushed and landed onto her feet, two gunshots were heard and Zero realised that the shoes were specially made so that the guns could catch onto the shoes and could be used as normal guns but shot from the feet. Yuuki then slowly made her way in front of the dummies and looked unseeing as Ichiru chuckled.

Ichiru gave some coordinates and directions before Yuuki sprang into action. She ran and jumped into the air, kicking three bullets into the middle dummy, obliterating it in the process and landed on the ground before launching off into the air again. Ichiru gave more directions which lead to the destruction of the dummy on the left. Looking behind him, Zero could see quite the crowd growing as they murmured and whispered to each other completely engrossed in the scene in front of them. By the time Zero looked back, the remains of the dummies were scattered across the ground.

"Why give the directions when she can see the dummies for herself?" Zero asked, frowning. He heard gasps behind him but chose to ignore them, keeping his eyes locked onto the woman in front of him as his brother tried to stifle his laughs. Key word "TRIED". Ichiru suddenly burst out laughing as he held his stomach.

"What that's because I can't see them." Yuuki said, "I'm blind."

* * *

><p><strong>BAMM! Did you see that one coming? Nope i bet you didn't! <strong>

**If you're wondering where i got the shoe thing, Look up the game Beyonetta. It's my favourite game but i only play it on playstation cause its a whole lot better then playing it on the Xbox.**

**Well I hope to hear from yous soon.**

**CHAO!**


End file.
